


Don't Touch Me. We're Fighting!

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Alex and Michael have their first fight as Newlyweds.





	Don't Touch Me. We're Fighting!

Alex came back from the bathroom to find the kitchen still a mess. He looked around and found Michael laying on the couch watching Jeopardy. 

Alex fumed. He was sick of it. He'd had it. He was always left to do the dishes. He was angry but decided to ask nicely and not get mad over this. They were only married a month after all. 

"Michael, come help me with the dishes." Alex called out nicely.

"Come over here and make me." Michael answered.

Alex looked up in surprise. Had Michael really said no in his round about way? Or was this a ploy to get Alex to come over there to get attacked with kisses and more. If that was the case, he would laugh and be firm and tell him again to help first.

He looked into the living area and saw Michael wrapped up in the show, not even looking up when Alex came into the living room, but kept his distance.

If Michael had meant to get Alex in there for some fun, he would have looked up and smiled or given him loving looks. So he had been seriously telling Alex no.

Now Alex narrowed his eyes. He crossed into the room and shut off the TV.

"What the hell, Alex, I was watching that!" Michael was pissed now.

"I asked you to help with the dishes." Alex ground his teeth.

"And I'm busy. Jeopardy is on." Michael said in an angry mood.

"You seriously think you're going to watch Jeopardy every night instead of helping me clean? Think again. I'm not you're wife that you relegate me to the kitchen!" Alex said with his hands on his hips and a dish cloth in one hand.

"Believe me, I know your not a woman or a wife." Michael smirked.

Alex was not in the mood for joking.

"And even if I was your wife, I'd kick your ass for treating me that way. In this day and age, if you haven't noticed, women don't do the work alone or at all sometimes. Most couples take turns. Which we should be doing." Alex told him.

"Well I watch my show right after dinner, you don't what's the big deal?" Michael asked. He had no idea how wrong that answer was.

"So it's okay for me to clean the dishes every night because you have a TV show to watch and I don't? Oh you did not just say that Michael! Get up and help me right now." Alex demanded, absolutely irate now.

"What you command me now? You think you can just tell me what to do like I'm an animal?" Michael spat out at Alex. Furious now himself.

"You know what! Fuck it! You fucking suck." Alex said and spun on his heals and went back into the kitchen.

Michael followed him, sulking. "Fine! you want me to do the dishes, I'll do the dishes. But I'm not doing them when my show is on after this one time." Michael told him, still pissed at being commanded like a dog.

"This one time!? You are fucking kidding me! He opened the garbage and saw the full pail. 

Michael looked down at it and back up at Alex sheepishly. That was his job when he got home at night. He usually got home before Alex and whoever got home first took out the garbage. Tonight Alex had come in late and still had had to make dinner because Michael was busy messing with something on his truck.

Now he narrowed his eyes but just stared at Michael. He couldn't even take the garbage out before he worked on his truck?!

"Get rid of it." Alex said in a low voice but with his teeth gritted and his temper barely holding on.

"Hey! I'm not some dog you just command! Don't treat me like I'm stupid either. I don't like it."

"Then don't act it!"

"Did you just call me stupid?"

Michael didn't even realize how pissed he was making Alex with his foot in his mouth comments.

"If the shoe fits." Alex answered, hauntingly.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going out to finish the truck. I'm not going to stay here and be insulted and commanded. I don't know what your problem is tonight, but I'm not sticking around while you have your tantrum." Michael'd had it, he threw his hands in the air and headed for the door.

Alex came to stand in front of the door. "You either help me clean the dishes, or I leave them to you and go see Liz and Maria and don't come back until they're done." Alex ground his teeth. He was beyond seething.

"Are you threatening to leave me?" Michael said in a low growl of anger.

"Don't be an asshole, asshole, I'm going out to see friends, not leave the state." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Oh now I'm an asshole huh? First I'm and idiot them I'm commanded like a dog and now I'm an asshole!"

"Oh Fuck off! I'm going out. Call me when the dishes are done!"

And with that, Alex left.

Michael was furious that Alex would just leave him to do it all while he talked and had fun with his friends. What the hell! Why did he have to do the dishes alone?!

Then he made the realization. Alex did it every night by himself because Michael watched TV. Alex just wanted help. And he had acted like a 4 year old, telling him no he was busy. Oh boy. He was in deep shit! Then he'd threw a fit and told Alex he would only do it this once. Oh damn. What had he done!? Alex wouldn't forgive him easily. But Michael would make it easier though.

He quickly cleaned the kitchen, took out the garbage and straightened up the house as well.

Then he went to work.

 

Alex sat with Liz and Maria at the Crashdown. Maria had her 2nd in command working for her tonight. 

They had shakes with fries. As usual, Alex dipped his fries in his shake. 

"So I left." Alex said after he explained what had happened earlier.

"Awwww. It's your first fight as newlyweds. How cute." Liz smiled.

"Screw you! When was yours?"

"Two weeks after we got married." Liz smiled. "Now I can say that calmly, but then I was as pissed off as you are."

"What about you Maria? When did you and Kyle first fight after you got married?"

"Hmmmm I think it was three days." Maria laughed. 

They all laughed at that. 

"What did you guys fight about?" Alex asked both of them.

Liz and Maria looked at each other and laughed together.

"You know, I can't remember." Liz smiled in surprise.

"Neither can I." Maria grinned then blushed.

"What! How can you not remember? It's not something I'll ever forget. He was an ass and being a lazy shit!" Alex argued.

"Don't worry, you'll be laughing by the end of the week." Maria said smiling

"I'm still furious. I can't laugh about this like you guys can." Alex sighed letting out his breath.

"Give it time, you will. And the make-up sex is awesome!" Maria said with a wink.

"Ewww. I don't want to think of you having make up sex, Maria!" Alex made a face.

"You just wait, Alex, you'll have your own 'Eewwww' by the end of tonight or tomorrow morning." Maria laughed at Alex's grossed out face.

Alex's cell phone rang and he saw it was Michael. 

"Michael?" Liz asked with a smile.

Alex nodded and answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me." Michael started awkwardly. "Um, the kitchen's clean, you can come home now." Michael sounded unsure. He knew Michael still had issues of abandonment from growing up in foster homes, so he said quietly.

"I'll leave now." 

When Alex hung up the girls started in.

"See, you're first fight is over. Now it's time for the make-up sex." Liz sighed. "Best. Sex. Ever." she continued.

"Oh no! He's not getting out of this so easily. The things he'd said and done. Or not done." Alex, said. He was still angry.

"Uh Oh. More fighting. That means extra good sex." Maria whispered loudly to Liz.

"Well, I'm going. See you guys later. And thanks for being here for me." Alex smiled and hugged his bff's. 

 

When he got home he saw the light on the porch had been turned on and the cabin looked inviting. He also saw a low light in the living room window. The whole house had low lights. 

This angered Alex more. Michael thought because he actually cleaned one night, that he was in the clear and Alex would forget it all. And he was hoping for that make-up sex. Well he had a surprise waiting for him.

He decided to be calm but still angry. Sure enough when he walked in the house, not only had Michael cleaned everything, and straighten the house, he had candles everywhere

Alex ground his teeth. Michael did expect sex after just cleaning the house like he should every other night at least.

Alex walked past the candles and Michael came into the room from the kitchen. He reached out to hug Alex, but Alex side stepped the hug.

"You can't just hug me and expect everything to be okay." Alex said in amazement.

"You're still mad?" Michael asked.

"I can't believe you have to ask!" Then Alex realized he was tired of arguing, he needed a shower to sooth him and relax him after the anger.

"I'm going to go take a shower, alone! And then I'm going to get ready for bed." Alex sighed and headed toward the bedroom of the cabin. 

Michael reached for Alex again, but Alex moved around Michael. "Don't touch me. We're fighting!"

"But I cleaned the house! And put candles..."

"Don't talk anymore." Alex put up a hand. He was tired of fighting and every word out of Michael's mouth pissed him off. He needed time to relax.

Alex took a long hot shower and felt so much better when he got out. 

He moisturized, brushed his teeth and did his other routine bath activities. He kept his towel on so Michael wouldn't get any ideas.

When he turned to leave the bathroom he saw Michael leaning in the doorway. 

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I should clean up with you or we take turns every other night. And I'll make sure I take out the garbage if I get home first, and make dinner too. I was an idiot with the way I behaved. I'm sure I'll piss you off again, but it won't be over what happened today. I promise." Michael stated firmly and then bit his lip.

Alex sighed, then he smiled. "Okay. Thank you for apologizing. And I could have said things nicer so I didn't sound like I was commanding you." Alex admitted.

"You were pissed because I was being an ass. I understand." Michael let Alex off the hook.

Alex nodded and started walking past Michael. 

"You wanna dance?" Michael asked.

Alex noticed the music then. He hadn't even realized it was playing. And it was their collection of love songs that they'd made.

Alex smiled. " I just got out of the shower, I can't dance. What if my towel falls off?" He teased.

"hmmm....that's the plan." Michael smiled his cute crooked smile. The one he adored and Michael knew it.

When Alex slid into his arms, Michael swayed to the music with Alex. He was content. 

"Take off the towel." Michael whispered.

"What if I don't want to?" Alex teased and slid away.

"Take. It. Off." Michael commanded.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I thought we weren't going to command each other any more?" 

"You were never going to command any longer. I never promised that one." Michael grinned wickedly as he slowly advanced on his husband.

When he was close enough he lunged for and grabbed the towel, taking away Alex's last defense.

He came up to Alex and grabbed him by his slim waist. He pulled him in close.

"Quit it, I bite!" Alex teased trying to wiggle out of Michael's arms.

He managed to turn his back on Michael and was able to get two steps away before Michael grabbed him again and this time, he squeezed Alex's bubble butt. He loved that firm perky butt.

Alex squeaked. "Hey!"

"You've got a cute butt." Michael growled with lust.

"How do I even put up with you?" Alex laughed.

"Because you love me." Michael whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex shivered. He did that whenever Michael whispered in his ear.

"Now let's go have make-up sex." Michael said. "I hear it's great."

"Best. Sex. Ever. were Liz's words." Alex smiled wickedly.

Michael blinked. "And you made us wait all this time? Since you came though that door! We could have been having 'Best. Sex. Ever' sex?!"

"I was still angry." Alex pouted because they had wasted all that time.

"Well you aren't any longer!" Michael swung Alex into his arms and carried him to the bed.

"Now what was that you said, a few minutes ago, about biting? Kinky." Michael grinned and kissed Alex until he couldn't even remember what they had fought over and he didn't care.


End file.
